everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Iseul Soo
Iseul Soo (she/her) is a 2019-introduced and all around character. ---- Fact or Fiction?: Iseul Soo Written by Oma Boulos Quirky. Loud. Gay. All of these are words that aptly describe Iseul Soo. A girl that boasts about being our school’s first draconian surfer, she’s somehow both sociable and unpopular. Is her forceful personality to blame? Or is it something else entirely? I, being an intrepid reporter, decided to find out. My dear readers, this… is Fact or Fiction?, and today, we’ll dive into the depths of this fascinating girl. All About Iseul Personality: One Dynamite Dragon! Despite the many facets of Iseul’s personality, it’s hard to act as though any single one of them are ambiguous. Say what you want about this girl, but there’s no denying the fact that she wears her heart on her sleeve. What you see is very much exactly what you get. But what is it you’re getting? Is that what you’re asking, dear readers? Well, I’m happy to let you in on the truth about Iseul! What you might notice first about her is her sheer overconfidence. It almost seems to leak out of her, as if she were a busted faucet. She has a lot of pride in both herself and her status as a ‘dragon’, which is probably something you shouldn’t question in her general vicinity. No one could accuse Iseul of lacking faith in who she is. Another aspect of her is her friendliness. When she’s around her friends, you can tell that she cares very deeply for their wellbeing. Does that make her a considerate individual? Not really! (Sorry, Iseul.) But it does mean that she’ll stick up for them and love them through thick and thin. Besides, only the most unusual of the unusual tend to hang around her, so there’s no doubt in my mind that her attitude is appreciated by them. While Iseul may not be popular because of the forcefulness of her personality, can anyone really fault her for being so assertive? She’s a determined, loud person with a lot on her mind, even if it doesn’t always make sense right away when you hear it. Many words can be used to define her qualities, but cowardly isn’t one of them; if there is something that she can do, Iseul Soo will do it. Doesn’t that make her someone we can all learn from? Now, if you’re familiar with her, you might be aware that the poor girl is prone to… excessive bouts of sentiment. All that affection has to be channeled somehow, right??? Over the course of her schooling here, she’s fallen for a slew of girls, each one different in their own way. Will she ever find The One, or is she doomed to never have her feelings returned? I, for one, can’t wait to see what happens next! She may not be academic, or the best at reading people, but I think we can all agree that Ever After High would be a quieter place without this dynamic surfer! Interests: What do Imoogi do for Fun? Since she’s precisely the type to be open about her interests, it was child’s play to get insight on Iseul’s hobbies! Of course, I had to sit through her rambling about her friends’ interests too, but no price is too big when it comes to my articles! Read on for the juicy scoop! Surfing The self-proclaimed Surfing Queen herself, Iseul’s well known for doing this and absolutely nothing else! Please say psych... :( (Just kidding!) Yay!!! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ Jokes aside, surfing is hardly the most popular sport here; it hardly ever factors into the stories people try their best to fulfill. However, the few people who are interested in it have kept the tradition of local competitions alive. Iseul often puts herself forward as the first draconian surfer at EAH, and by all existing records, it seems she very well could be! She’s currently participated in 10 separate official competitions, and placed in 6 of them! While she’s hardly a natural, there’s no denying her enthusiasm for the sport and her talent. Keep up the good work, Miss Soo! Playing the Guitar If you go outside on the weekends, there’s a chance that you might hear some magical music. … And then there’s the chance you might hear Iseul playing the guitar. Wow! Harsh! ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／What’d I ever do to you, huh?!? Committed to learning how to play the instrument, she purchased an acoustic guitar solely for the purpose of, and I quote, ‘wooing the ladies’. It obviously isn’t working, but hey! A+ for effort! (ಥ﹏ಥ) Oma, please… Have mercy… Watching Celebrity Reality TV Shows Her least infamous guilty pleasure has to do with keeping up with a very glitzy celebrity family! As you all know, I’m all about the truth. I go gaga over it! And I can say, without a doubt, that Iseul makes a habit out of watching reality TV show episodes in a friend’s room every Wednesday. Why, she told me so herself! Unfortunately, I still have no clue what motivates her to watch the adventures of the fabulously wealthy so closely. Is it envy? Admiration? It’s hard to figure out. All I know for sure is that she’s hooked, and there’s no way she’s stopping soon! And why WOULD I? They’re all so fun! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Appearance: Horned Beauties Apply Here! Once again, you all know me! You know my main talent is sniffing out stunning individuals. And, hey, if you’re into muscles, sharp teeth, and horns, Iseul Soo is the very definition of a knockout! No one’s ever seen her natural hair color because she’s so fond of dying it! From magenta to a mess of blues, she’s nothing if not flashy. However, her main look involves tying it all back in a messy ponytail. What can I say? It’s adorable and suits her! And then there’s her figure. There’s no denying that Iseul is fit. Her body type’s a mix of muscular and chubby, which means she’s super good at hugs. Apparently, surfing makes for quite the workout! Maybe it’s all the swimming??? As you may know, Iseul’s slowly turning into an Imoogi, which is absolutely, definitely, 100 percent a Korean dragon, no matter what naysayers and other Imoogi might say to the contrary. Since she’s mere months away from completing her metamorphosis, her more… inhuman traits are impossible to ignore! Her shiny horns and sharp teeth match her claw-like nails well. According to her, the scales are supposed to grow in last. I, for one, can’t wait to see that happen! If those facts don’t captivate you, her gorgeous brown eyes and nice tan are sure to draw you in! If they don’t? Well, you clearly have poor taste. Why, yes, I am the picture in the dictionary under the word ‘objectivity’. The truth is that Iseul’s a cute girl and there’s no way to be subjective about it because said cuteness is a fact. A Look Into Her Tale Legends about the Imoogi are extremely hard to find for no good reason at all, but after a ton of digging and a few miracles, I was finally able to piece together the role Iseul’s supposed to play in life! Which is, to say, not much of one at all. In its purest form, the legend involves a girl blessed by a benevolent sun god. With a mark on her shoulder depicting the very creature she was destined to become, the transformation is meant to come to fruition on her 17th birthday. Beyond that, Imoogi can look forward to living in water or caves, and being extremely lucky. Other accounts concerning them argue relentlessly about their fate, and can only agree on their kind natures. Despite these stories, Iseul still hasn’t finished transforming yet, even though she’s way past her 17th birthday. In reality, the process is more of a ‘17 years and a few months’ kind of deal. Leave it to legends to round up numbers! Relationships: Hopeless Crushes, Close Friends, and Peculiar Mysteries: Oh My! Luckily, it was a simple task to track down most of her friends! Unluckily, most of them refused to comment, or were simply unavailable. However, I’m hardly deterred by something as inconsequential as ‘disapproval’, so keep reading to find out more about her rare interactions with people. The Besties in Training As she mentioned in her various talks with me about both Elwood Silverstone and herself, Iseul has a tendency of ranking her friends. While people like Serenity Charming are seen as her True Forever Goldenhearted Besties For Life™ (her words, not mine), her other close friends are viewed as ‘besties in training’, which means they’re close to her, but not close enough to earn the ultimate honor (yet!) of being known as True Forever Goldenhearted Besties For Life™. These four individuals are Virgil Dextrum, Elysian Charming, Dante Sinistrum, and Beatrice Miller. Why Iseul chose to befriend three people who are strongly connected to The Girl Without Hands and a fourth person who probably should have also been part of the same tale is really beyond me. To make matters worse, none of them were willing to or available for comment, except for Elysian. While I’d love to include their interview, I was unable to locate a German Sign Language translator in time. However, when I get around to their profiles, I’ll be sure to include Iseul’s in-depth opinion on her friends! (At least she won’t be busy with artwork or ‘politely’ close the door in my face.) Serenity Charming (best friend) Yes, she gets her own section. Being the only one who was available for an interview, and having earned her place as the only one of Iseul’s True Forever Goldenhearted Besties For Life™ whose existence can be proven, it’s what she deserves! Me: Hi, Serenity! Do you have a sec? Serenity: Oh! Oma! Of course I do! Are you writing another one of your funny articles? M: Yup! You know me. Always working! S: Good on you! I can’t imagine how hard it must be to write profiles and try to interview everyone at this school. How do you do it? M: Perseverance, trust, and a crap ton of metaphorical pixie dust. … Wait a minute! I’m interviewing you, not the other way around! *laugh* S: *giggle* Oops! My bad! Who’s this about? M: Iseul Soo. What’s your relationship like? S: Oh! Why, she’s my best friend! I was wondering when you’d get around to her. It feels like it’s almost been a year since you posted that you were writing her page! M: Y-Yeah, that was my bad really. Kinda overestimated my ability to snag interviews with people here. Mind telling me more? S: Well, like I said, we’re best friends. We’re super close! I go to, like, all of her competitions, and we watch shows together whenever we can. I don’t think I can name a more supportive person in my life than her, and I’m a Charming! M: How did you two meet? S: Dragon Slaying. I ‘saved’ her, and we’ve been having fun ever since! M: Is there anything you’d like to say about her that you’ve never said to her personally? S: Uh… I don’t think there’s anything I could say that she hasn’t heard from me before. I’m not the sort to keep my feelings to myself after all! We love each other and that’s the truth! M: Awww, how inspiring! I hope my readers will love your friendship as much as I do! S: Oh, I hope so too! Is that all, Oma? M: Yup! I’m nothing if not brief. S: *giggle* Alright then! Have a nice weekend! M: You too, Serenity! You too. Unlike Iseul, Serenity Charming is extremely popular, so it’s refreshing to see that their bond is a true one. I have no clue what shows they might watch together, but I hope they have a lot of fun! I also hope Iseul knows how lucky she is to have Serenity for a True Forever Goldenhearted Bestie For Life™. I DO know (ㅅ´ ˘ `)!!! If you’re reading this, Serenity, I love you!!! Awww, love you too! Azra Olwen (object of her affections) Having feelings for Azra Olwen isn’t exactly unique. However, the notion that they’re friends is a bit… unusual. Surely someone as famous as the ballet dancer herself wouldn’t even bother with our beloved surfer! Despite Iseul’s belief that they’re destined to be together, Azra herself refused to comment on anything pertaining to the Imoogi, perhaps because she’s busy preparing for a performance. I let her be, but if her answer changes, I’ll be sure to let you know, dear readers! Elwood Silverstone (local legend) Even though I know Elwood exists, and maintains a truly beautiful friendship with Iseul, it’s still impossible to get an interview with him. Bummer. Anyway, Iseul claims they’re extremely close, and I’m inclined to believe her! It’s a shame I can’t hear his own personal opinion of her though. Fingers crossed that I can update this section (and his own page!) with more concrete evidence one day. Marmion Erz (????) … Oddly enough, I couldn’t find any record of this kid existing. Iseul mentions him a lot in vague terms, but it’s impossible to find any information on him otherwise. Obviously, I can’t question someone I can’t find, so there’s no interview for this section either. If you have any information about Marmion, feel free to email me! Much obliged. To Conclude In conclusion, Iseul Soo’s a mess of a person. She’s out there and in your face, but there’s one thing she has that a lot of us could benefit from: heart. Whether she’s riding on a wave or comforting a friend, she’s always giving it her all! I think that there’s a lot we can learn from someone like her, even if she’s not part of a big tale. After all, neither am I, and look how influential I am! Thank you for reading Fact or Fiction?, and have a nice day! Comments CakeByTheOcean says: 7.8/10, too much salt, not enough water ---- … … … … ... ... ... ... ... … Welcome back… to Rumor Has It. This clearly isn’t your first time using my service. Are you here for fact checking or a more in depth dissection of a person? DISSECTION OF A PERSON Who are you looking for information on? Keep in mind that I’m not Wikipedia; the only files here are on current Ever After High students. ISEUL Iseul Soo? YES Thank you. Her page will be loading shortly. SEARCHING… SCANNING… RETRIEVING… Would you like to read another page? NO Have a nice day, and thank you for visiting Rumor Has It. Come again. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Nyx's OCs Category:Korean Category:Lesbian